


Fairies into the dragons maw

by DBGreece



Category: Original Work, Side B - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore, Vore Predator Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: A couple fairies are running from brutal hunters and come across a Half-dragon. Although he isn't willing to protect them, he is willing to kill them. Thanks to their size difference however, it seems as though things turn a little more steamy than intended.
Relationships: Predator/Prey - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Fairies into the dragons maw

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters from the show "Discord Murder Party (Podcast)" however, due to the nature of this story (vore) I am choosing to not post it in that sections tags out of respect for the creators. The characters depicted are original characters for that show on the "Side-B" Sub plot introduced in Season 3.

Alatreon sighed as he worked on his carving. Most of the members of the caravan were out looking into reports of rate creatures in the area. Normally he would be on the hunt with them, but the target seemed insignificant enough to him that he volunteered to stay behind and watch the camp. Local reports said that "a swarm of fairies" would be passing through the area. To most people, this would just be a fun sight to see, but the greed of the caravan knew no bounds, and fairy wings sold for a good amount of gold these days.

Everyone had left camp hours ago and Alatreon was beginning to wonder if today was a big haul or a massive bust. Setting his project to the side he moved to the edge of the camp, looking out into the surrounding forest to see if anyone was close by. To his surprise, none of his fellow caravan members were nearby, but instead, two floating lights were approaching him rapidly. As they drew closer to him, Alatreon realized that these must be some of the fairies from the report.

"I think you guys are a little lost." He called out to the lights as he waited for them to get within proper sight. "This is the hunters camp, you'll not find any safety here."

Despite his warnings, the two lights continued closer to him at a rapid rate. It didn't take long before the fairies came into proper view to the half-dragon, their balls of light giving way to simple human forms with wings. Their bodies were a few inches tall at most with what appeared to be torn cloth draped over them.

"Sir dragon please, we need your help!" One of them frantically said as it buzzed around Alatreons head.

"The hunters are dooming us all to die, please help us get away from here!" The other one followed quickly behind.

"Hey back off personal space!" He snapped as he attempted to swat the two away. "I'm not a knight nor a dragon. Besides, what would you expect me to do anyway?"

The two fairies continued to circle his head, the soft sound of their wings filling Alatreons head.

"Please, take us back to your lair until these brutes pass." One begged.

"You are obviously powerful enough to date lounge around in their camp, surely protecting two little fairies would be nothing for you." The other added on.

"Okay just stop." He sighed. "First off, I'm not 'lounging around' in their camp. I live here as I am one of those brutes. Secondly, even if I wasn't I have no reason to want to help you, there isn't anything in it for me to protect you." Alatreon spat out as he began to move back to his post.

The two fairies continued their orbit around his head, seemingly unphased at his statements.

"Even if that is the case, you are not out there mutilating our kind, so you can't be as bad as they are."

"If you won't protect us could you at least kill us instead of just ripping off our wings and leaving us to suffer flightless for what remains of our lives?"

Alatreon stopped as they said that. Was he truly just approached by two fairies asking him to kill them? Normally monsters begged for their lives when they realized he could understand them, not the other way around.

"Okay hold up. So you want protection and if you can't have that you just want me to kill you?" He said bluntly as he watched them continue to spin.

"Please sir, there is no bigger humiliation to a fairy than to have their wings removed and left alive."

"And a quick death would be much preferable than having our wings ripped out from our bodies. I'm sure you could sympathize." The one fairy said, gesturing to Alatreons own wings.

They did have a point in their argument. Alatreon couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he would feel if his wings were ripped out by a giant, so he did feel for these creatures.

"Alright I get where you are coming from, but if I just kill you and dispose of your bodies I'll get in trouble when everyone gets back." He said as he sat back at his post. "So if you have a solution for that part then I suppose I can help you. But seeing as that is unlikely I would probably just get running."

"You could eat us." The female one said without missing a beat.

Alatreon stared at the fairy in disbelief for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"She said you could eat us." The male one sighed out as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly Kathy I don't know why you would suggest that, you know no one but you is into that."

"Untrue! Suzan from the southern tribe was!" Kathy snapped back. "And besides I'm not meaning like that! I am meaning as a way to be killed!"

"If you say so." The fairy said as he threw his arms up in frustration. "Regardless, I don't have any other ideas that you could try so I guess it's that or nothing." 

Alatreon continued to stare at the two of them as they squabbled. As if this day couldn't get any weirder than everyone hunting fairies, here he was with two fairies asking him to vore them. And if that wasn't weird enough, one of them appeared to be into being vored. 

"Are you two about done bickering?" The half-dragon growled. "Your time is running short and I'm getting hungry."

"Right, sorry sir. I guess I shouldn't question it since you are doing us a service." The fairy said as he flew towards the dragon's mouth. "Alright, do your worst sir."

Alatreon stared at the fairy for a moment before speaking. "Okay dude, no offense, but I am not eating those dirty clothes."

"Oh, someone's getting kinky, aren't we Arin?." The other fairy teased.

"Kathy, just don't," Arin said as he began untying his robes. "These are my final moments, I don't need my best friend judging me for the size of my dick or my chosen method of death."

Alatreon raised an eyebrow as he watched the fairy disrobe. Admittedly he thought the fairy had nothing to worry about in the size department, for a fairy if course. Although what was happening was more of a service than pleasure, he did have to admit that in another life he could have had lots of fun with these fairies.

"Alright, hop on." He said as he opened his mouth wide.

Without another word, Arin stepped into the mouth of the beast. As the half-dragon closed his mouth, Kathy saw the last of her friend as the tentacle-like tongue wrapped around him. After a few moments, Alatreon let out a sigh and opened his mouth once again in preparation.

"Alright, you know how this goes, strip and get in." He said coldly.

A shiver flew down Kathy's spine as she looked at the monster in front of her. On one hand, she knew that this was her mortal end, and that thought terrified her. On the other, this was her biggest fantasy come to life, and the thought turned her on more than a potential lover ever could have.

Removing her robes, she noticed the heat between her legs growing with each passing moment. She had noticed Arins incredible length merely moments ago, and now the image of him in the dragon's maw was all that was on her mind. As she let her skirt fall to the floor her cheeks began to flush with excitement.

"Alright," she stuttered out. "Is this acceptable to you?" She finished as she attempted to cover her body.

"If those robes are off I don't care." He responded without even looking at her.

"Come on! Could you at least humor me and look at me before you kill me?!" She snapped back. "This might just be a snack for you but this is the peak of my sexual life and the end of my mortal life! At least tell a girl she is pretty so she doesn't die feeling like a failure of a virgin!"

The color had rushed back to the face of the small fairy as her anger grew. Despite her small stature, the presence she brought with her at this moment rivaled that of the great dragons. Even Alatreon noticed this and glanced down at the naked fairy. For the first time, he noticed her as the woman that she was. The sparkles coming off her body accentuating her traits.

"Whoa," Alatreon muttered as he stared at the fairy. "Yes, that will do quite nicely. Is that what you were after?"

"Oh! I mean." Kathy said as she played with her hair. "I didn't think you would look."

"Well, are you happy now? I looked and admitted you are visually pleasing." He responded as his eyes wandered. "Do you have any more final requests or can we move on now?" He said as he opened his mouth once more.

Kathy hesitated for a moment as she looked at the open mouth before her. "Well actually, if you are offering."


End file.
